Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed wiring board, where an outermost conductive-circuit layer is laminated on an inner conductive-circuit layer with an insulation layer provided in between, and connection portions for a component to be mounted on a substrate are formed on the outermost conductive-circuit layer. The present invention also relates to a method for manufacturing such a printed wiring board.
Description of Background Art
In a printed wiring board, an insulation layer may be formed by providing a thermosetting resin sheet on an inner conductive-circuit layer and applying pressure and heat thereon. The outermost conductive-circuit layer is formed on the flat surface by plating or the like (see JP2014-72371A, for example). The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.